


A Night in Cardiff

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: SuperwholockTheComic Fanwork Friday Fics [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood, wholock - Fandom
Genre: Cardiff, Crossover, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John run into Jack and Ianto in Cardiff</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in Cardiff

John giggled as he finished off his pint. "I am drunk, in a bar, in _Cardiff_."

Sherlock was several sheets to the wind himself and regarded John with a frown. "Why is Cardiff important?"

"It's _Wales_. I can't read the language when I'm sober. Who needs so many consonants?" He wasn't aware of a few of the locals turning to look at him.

Sherlock, drunk or not, _was_ aware. "John."

"What? When can we go back to London?" He leaned close to Sherlock and put a hand on his knee. "Or maybe we can go back to the hotel."

A chair scraped across the floor and one of the locals stood. Before either of them could react, a man in a greatcoat swept in and put an arm around John. "There you are!" Another man in a suit stepped close to Sherlock. The greatcoat smiled at John. "Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"

John blinked, dazzled. "John Watson."

"He's a Captain too," added Sherlock.

"Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers," said John, straightening.

"Nice to meet you Captain John Watson. This is Ianto Jones." John found himself steered out of the bar. "And you must be Sherlock Holmes," Jack turned to Sherlock.

"John is fine," he muttered.

"You're Torchwood." Sherlock sounded much more sober.

Jack's smile didn't fade. "And you’re Mycroft's infamous little brother."

John saw Ianto roll his eyes. "What's a Torchwood?" He was starting to wish he was a bit more sober.

There was a noise to their left. Jack flipped open a strap on his wrist. "This way," he said to Ianto.

Of course Sherlock and John hurried after. John wished he had his gun as they turned a corner and found the four of them facing what could only be called a creature. Certainly nothing he recognized. It was tall and snarling at the two men cautiously approaching it.

"Sherlock, what did you slip in my pint this time?" asked John.

"Nothing." Sherlock's voice was full of dangerous curiosity.

Jack got the creature’s attention while Ianto casually walked up and sprayed something. The thing dropped.

"What the _hell_ is that?" John demanded.

"Weevil," said Jack. He and Ianto picked the thing up and Sherlock and John followed them to a black truck. They shoved it in the back.

"Torchwood deals in the extraterrestrial," said Sherlock.

"Aliens? _That's_ a bloody alien?" John wasn't sure if he needs another pint or a pot of coffee.

"Technically Captain Harkness is one as well."

"Hey," growled Jack, slamming it shut. "There's a lot more out there than you think."

"I didn't know Americans were considered aliens," said John, rubbing his head.

"Not born on Earth." That was Sherlock's deducing voice. "On a date with Ianto here before they ran into us, though they both stubbornly refuse to call it dating."

Jack and Ianto shared a look.

John stepped between them. "Knock it off," he ordered Sherlock.

Jack gave them a smile. "Might as well come back to the hub with us. And you won't have to pull a Baskerville to get inside."

Ianto rolled his eyes and opened the door for John and Sherlock. John shrugged and got in while Jack got behind the wheel. It was outfitted better than some army vehicles he'd been in. He was so distracted by the tech that he barely noticed when they stopped. "I’ll deal with the weevil; I know you want to give the tour," said Ianto.

"I don't get to show off that often," groused Jack. "Too bad you're drunk, wouldn't risk taking you on the invisible lift."

"Yes. The lack of invisible safety rails would make that a dangerous proposition," deadpanned Ianto from the back of the truck.

Jack chuckled and swiped a badge at a door. They went through a small maze of corridors until they came out into a big room with water running down a column in the center.

"We are under Roald Dahl Plass," Sherlock managed to sound bored. Until there was a screech above them.

"Is that a pterodactyl?" Asked John.

"Myfanwy," said Jack.

"Bless you," muttered John.

"And a pteradon. Don't worry, mostly harmless, unless you’re food." Jack grinned.

There was a clatter of a dropped piece of metal. Sherlock raised his head and darted towards the sound. John hurried after and stopped as he entered a medical bay. A dark haired man was leaning over something even stranger looking than the creature from earlier. Sherlock approached with undisguised eagerness.

"Oi. Don't touch," he growled.

Jack leaned on the rail. "Working late, Owen?"

He sighed and looked up. "Well I figured you and Ianto would be _busy..._ "

"Snagged a weevil. Owen Harper, this is Sherlock Holmes and John Watson."

Owen waved his hand at Sherlock before plucking out a pair of gloves and tossing them at the man. "Dead when it fell out of the Rift."

John was feeling a bit overwhelmed. Ianto suddenly appeared at his elbow and pressed a mug into his hand. Normally John was more a tea man, but this coffee was delicious.

"Is that a poison gland?" Sherlock was up to his elbows.

Owen glared at him. "Hands off the very _deadly_ poison."

Ianto guided John to the couch in the main room as voices started raising. "Always like this around here?" Asked John.

"More or less," said Ianto, tidying up. John was surprised to find himself getting sleepy, despite the coffee.

"Sounds a lot like having _him_ for flatmate. Never a dull moment." John yawned and settled against the arm of the couch.

When John opened his eyes again he was in his bed at the hotel. His head throbbed. How much had he drunk last night?

Sherlock was on John's laptop. He looked up at John and frowned. ""I don't recall anything after going to the bar last night and I don't believe we drank enough to black out."

John chuckled and reached for some water. "Yes, well, we both drank quite a bit. Come on. Let's just get some breakfast."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
